Horsemen of Pestilence/Personality and Relationships
Personality Pestilence speaks in a slow and sickly tone, as he often coughs and such. He shows the mannerisms of an extremely ill man, but strangely enough he is prefectly health. But it seems that he has a strange habit and rather enjoys playing sick. He is a man who doesn't see anything as valuable or such, he will infect with his devil fruit powers. He takes pride in spreading sickness throughout the world and as such he loves this job. But it seems that Pestilence is the brains behind the hakuri's horsemen, so he is a very intelligent man. Pestilence is also a master of rhetoric, with an advanced vocabulary and speaks on a noble tone, as he looks down on others. Pestilence is one of cold ruthlessness. He is uncaring, having no sympathy for anyone but himself, laughing and grinning at those who are suffering, seeing him as almost no threat. Pestilence has been shown with stoic and melancholy personality traits, along with a drawling voice. He likes to play games with those he draws out and gets them sick, but it seems that he hates those who wouldn't just die. He gets extremely annoyed by this to the point that he yells out, for the opponent to die off. However, Pestilence holds such a hate for the World Government that it has become his obsession to the point that he wants to become the Commander and Chief of the government. He also holds a great hate for the Gorosei, who had declined his candidacy for the post. So it would seem that Pestilences own dream is to take the gorosei down and as a member of the horsemen he can do this. He also seems to like destroying things as shown whenever he had destroyed several builds for no apparent reason. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Among the hakuri pirates, Pestilence is a high ranking members and as such, he is very well respected. He being one of the more elite members, he has gained the respect of even the likes of the Ambrose brothers. He also has extreme loyalty to them, to the point that he refuses to touch a single soul of them to get them sick. This seems to be the only group he will never give a sickness to them and as such, they also are on board for his dream to crush the Gorosei and the Commander and Chief of the world government. Demetrius D. Xavier Pestilence seems to like Demetrius's style and this is why he had agreed to join his force and the hakuri horsemen. Demetrius sings high praises for Pestilence because of his ability to get others sick and Demetrius sends him out into the world to cause so much suffering and sickness. Horsemen 'Death' Pestilence had acknowledged that death is by far the strongest of them all and as such, he does follow the leadership of the man. Death also depends a lot on Pestilences tactics in battle and plans for those orders they are given. The two have a mutual respect for each other and seems to be because they are on the same team. 'War' War and Pestilence have an unusably relationship this is because War is a carefree and so what clueless man. Whenever Pestilence speaks to war in an advanced vocabulary and it often gets War confused. Often asking Pestilence wanting him to do or War is like screw off Pestilence and I will do whatever he wishes. 'Famine' Famine and Pestilence are the closest together, often the two will partner up and get a location ready for Demetrius arrival. The two had arrived at Jousai Down first and had some fun, even thought Pestilence is like the complete the opposite of Famine. The two have an unspoken respect for each other to the point that they are like twin brothers. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages